Digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to store television programs, movies and other content for archival and subsequent viewing. Often, users utilize a DVR to skip through advertisements and other portions of recorded content that they do not desire to view. When the user skips through the advertisements, the advertiser loses out on the value of the advertisement, because the user does not see the advertising message conveyed therein. Thus, it would be desirable for broadcasters, content providers and advertisers to utilize alternative advertising opportunities in audio/video content besides original advertisements included within the broadcast content.